I'm Amelia Grace Zabini not Hermione Jane Granger!
by Jacob's Baby Girl
Summary: You must look inside the story to read the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Sumarry: Pre HBP. Hermione is going into her seventh year at Hogwarts with a bang. She just recently found out her life has been a lie. Her 'parents' aren't her real parents. She has a twin. Her twin is Blaise Zabini, best friend and neighbor of Draco Malfoy. At school she is resorted in to Slytherin, and Harry and Ron won't stay friends with her after she has a look transformation, and a name change. Now Hermione Jane Granger is gone and here to stay is Amelia Grace Zabini. She only has two friends from her old life, Ginny Weasley and her diary. written in diary form.

I'm Amelia Grace Zabini not Hermione Jane Granger!

By: Katie - Chi

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the H.P. characters..

* * *

8/25/06 

Dear diary,

Only 7 more days till Hogwarts. Mom says that I can go to the mall and get some new clothes. She even gave me a credit card. When I looked at the name it said _Amelia Grace Zabini._ When I asked my mom why it said that she broke down in tears and told me that I wasn't her daughter, and that I had a twin. To say I was pissed was an understatement. Then I heard a loud _POP_ standing right in front of me was Mrs. Zabini. No scratch that my mom. She told how much she had missed me and that I needed all of my things packed. Hey since i'm 17 I just flicked my wand in a script L motion.

Then my trunk appeared right in front of me. Lets go was all I said. She asked me if I could apparate and I told her I could. Then I apparated right to the Manor and waited outside. I heard faint _POP_ behind me and my mom opened the door to the mansion. Blaise looked up from the book he was reading and dropped it. He like flew straight at me and gathered me in a tight hug. Then I heard the voice I really didn't want to hear. It was MALFOY. He walked into the room and said like 2 words. _HELL NO!! _then Blaise just turned around and said _Draco be nice to my sister. She is not to be called Granger or Mudblood at all. You will refer to her as Amelia or Mina is that clear? _And Malfoy he was all like Dude I got it. Then I asked Blaise to please show me to my room and he lead me up 3 flights of stairs and we walked through half of the library to an elevator and he told me to press the button with the letter A on it and then I would be in my common room and I could find my room from there.

As soon as I got to my floor I gasped. The walls were a light lilac, and the rug was baby blue. The Furniture was all silver and lilac, I had a Plasma screen t.v., a stereo, dvd player, and about 100 dvds to watch.

Then I went into my own little Kitchen and saw that the fridge and pantry were stocked with food and drinks. I had a stove, oven, and a microwave too. The stove, oven, microwave, and fridge were all purple. The cabienets were made of cherrywood, and I had all stainless steel appliances.

I walked into the next room and saw that there was a Mac computer, a purpley blue phone, a top of the line printer, and an iHome docking station with a 60 gig video iPod next to it. My desk was made of mohaghony and had 4 drawers. One drawer was filled with all colors of ink, and magic stationery that I could change to my liking. Another drawer had quills. The other two drawers were empty. My chair was a spinning chair that was again purple. On the other side of this room was a fire place and two italian leather arm chairs. The floor in this room was a dark but still gleaming wood floor. The walls were Sky Blue, and on the wall around the fireplace were tons of photos.

I left that room and walked into my bedroom. At this I dropped my bag. I had another T.V. but this one was purple and the dvd player was silver. There were 2 purple planet chairs and 2 purpley blue bean bag chairs. I had a swinging bed. The type that are like 5 inches above the ground and move when you lay down. There were purple bed comforters that had silver stars embroidered around the edges with a huge silver _A_ in the middle. All the pillows were silver with purple fringe. My Closet had Clothes already in it and they ranged from p.j.s to ball gowns.

Then I walked into the bath room. The floor was Marble, and I had a bath tub the size of a swimmig pool. There was a cabienet with all of this spa and aroma therapy stuff that filled 2 shelves! The shelves above that held towels. Each was royal purple with a silver A embroidered in brush script on it. I walked out of my bedroom and into my study, sat down and wrote a letter to Ginny. It read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_O My God!! I just found out that I have a twin! Guess who. It's Blaise Zabini. Apparently I am not of the Granger Family, but the Zabini Family. They have the most awesome mansion ever. I even get my own floor. Not a room. A FLOOR!! They even acknowledged that my favorite colors are Purple, Silver, and Baby and Sky Blue. Also I found out that My name isn't Hermione Jane Granger, but Amelia Grace Zabini. And my nickname is Mina. Go figure. _

_Love you lots,_

_Hermione no scratch that Amelia Grace Zabini_ _♥♥♥_

Just as I finished the letter Blaise and Draco came into my study. They told me my mother wanted to see me. So I left my floor after sending My letter to Ginny.

My mother told me that I will have a spell that hides my real apperence taken of me. As soon as she took the charm off, my hair turned black with a blue tint and absolutley straight, my body filled out in all the right places, and my eyes turned a deep sapphire blue. My mom told me that I looked absolutley stunning. Then she asked me what I would like for dinner and I told her that I would just go and eat something upstairs, and she asked to join me. I told her that it was fine with me.

When we got upstairs I asked her what she would like, and she told me that she would like a cup of red wine and spaghetti with butter and cheese sauce. I made that and another plate full of spaghetti with butter and cheese sauce but I had a coke with it. While we ate she asked me about school, my friends, and hobbies & intrests. I answered that I had the best grades in the class, I was friends with Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron, and Harry Potter, and that I liked to swim, horse back ride, read, sing and write music, and that my main intrests were teen romance novels, my studies, and music. After that we talked about who the cutest actors were. Then we rated them as:

Johny Deep: Hot

Orlando Bloom: Cute

Will Smith: Cute

Chad Michael Murry: SO NOT HOT

Brad Pitt: So hot

After that mom left and went down stairs, but not before telling me that the library had a ton of teen romance novels and that Ginny can come over when ever she wants. When I went down to the library I noticed Malfoy going through the adventure novels. I ssnuck up behind him, and poked him in the back. He jumped like a foot in the air. Then said _Ohh its just you Gran- I mean Mina._ After that I walked to the teen section and picked out a book about a girl who finds out that she is princess of a country called Genovia. As I picked out the book, I noticed Malfoy watching me. _Good Night Draco_ I called to him.

As soon as I got into my study an owl tapped on my window. It was Ginny's owl Star. I took the letter, and read it. It said:

_Dear Amelia,_

_Wow. I want you to know that no matter who you become, you will always be my friend. I hope I can come over some time. Mom says that she still loves you like a daughter. I won't tell Harry and Ron, I wan't you to. Hopefully I can see you before school._

_Love you more than anything,_

_Ginny♥♥♥_

I wrote her back and said:

_Dear Ginny,_

_My mother says that you can come over anytime you want, but we just have to be careful because Malfoy is always over. You can Apparate right? My mom says you can sleep over until Hogwarts and we will take you to Kings Cross. Is that okay? If your mom wants to talk to my mom, then she can owl her. Hope to see you soon._

_I love you more than chocolates,_

_Amelia♥♥♥_

And after that I opened you up diary, and wrote this. Well good night diary.

* * *

A/N: So do you like the story? Well click that button that is the same color as Amelia's/Hermione's phone's. I want atleast 5 reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peepolies! I know I haven't updated in like for ever sorry, now on with the story.

I'm Amelia Grace Zabini not Hermione Jane Granger!

By: Katie - Chi

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the H.P. characters.

* * *

8/26/06

Dear diary,

Ginny just IMed me. She asked if she could come over in like a hour. You know what, I'll just right what she said:

* * *

**RedheadPrincess: Hey Mina!!**

**SingingAngel: Wuzup Ginny?**

**RedheadPrincess: Mom said I can come over at anytime**

**SingingAngel: Cool**

**RedheadPrincess: So how about in an hour?!?!?!?!**

**SingingAngel: Okay.**

**RedheadPrincess: Well gotta pack my stuff**

**SingingAngel: Bai Bai Ginny**

**RedheadPrincess: C U soon Mina

* * *

**

Ginny just got here, and said that my mom wanted to talk to me. When I went down stairs to talk to her, she said that for mine and Blaise's birthday, we are having a ball. I'm so happy that I have all of those gowns in my closet. Better get Ginny to help me.

* * *

8/27/06

Dear diary,

Ginny asked if she could wear one of my gowns to the ball, which is tomorrow. We went through 10 gowns and picked one each. Here's what Ginny's looks like. It's a turquoise blue, with tons of beading all over, plus it's strapless. Mine is emreld green with beading on the bodice, and it has straps. My shoes are silver stilettos, and Ginny's are the same. We're inviting Ron and Harry to the ball. Wait a minute I just got an owl from Draco. He wants to take me to the ball. I told him sure. Goodnight Diary.

* * *

8/29/06

Dear diary,

Oh my god Harry and Ron are such Bastards. They started calling me a traitor, just because Draco escorted me to my birthday ball. Ginny started to tell Harry and Ron of, but Harry slapped her and called her a bitch and traitor. She's so upset! Mrs. Weasley said that if she is my friend then that's great, and she wants me to be happy. As they were going to hex Draco, I cast a spell I made up, they started to get up after the jinx, but they were stuck to the ground. I bent down and kissed them each on the cheek, then slapped them and kicked then where the sun don't shine. Then I ran up to my floor. If Harry and Ron are mad now, wait till they find out that I got resorted into Slytherin. Draco says that he wants to find out who the head girl is. But I won't tell him that it's me. Well Diary, I won't be writing for a while, probably until the first night of Hogwarts well Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Look I know I havent updated in while. _scissors wiz at her head_ Okay a really long time. I have softball and everything else under the sun. I need some help, a beta, and lastly ideas. If you have any pm me.

Katie


End file.
